priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid Jet Blue Coord
(かれいなるジェットブルー) has not appeared in the anime as of yet. It is a Pop type coord from the brand Fortune Party. User TBA Appearance Top A split design top with the right side and left pocket having a plaid pattern of indigo, dark blue, white, and dull red. The right pocket and left side of the top is solid white with gold piped lining. Going down the center is a row of gold triangle-shaped buttons, the top of which has two small beaded chains hanging from it and connect to a blue Pass, which sticks out of a red and gold pocket. Two white lines are designed around the lower torso, attached to a white pack. Sticking out of each shoulder are four indigo petals lined in gold, while the collar is dark raspberry, white, red, and blue with gold piping. Both sleeve cuffs have a different design and include gold curls and a raspberry strap with gold studs; the right is hot blue and white, while the left is white with raspberry. Comes with a light indigo and gold choker with a gold medallion sewn to the side with tiny blue ribbon tails, and white gloves with three-layer cuff. The top is split in design, with the outer-flap being plaid to match the shirt while the inside is solid blue. A thick white line traces this, and sewn to the side is a gold medallion with blue ribbon hanging from it. Beneath this are two ruffled pieces of material, one white, and one red. Bottoms Slightly puffy shorts with a split design, the left leg matches the pattern design of the top, while the right is solid blue. Circling the bottom of each leg are two white lines and a gold design, along with a dark raspberry-colored cuff with gold lines and buttons. On top of the shorts are two, very short ruffled skirt-like pieces of material, each lined in gold and white; the top is red and the second is plaid. Hanging from it is a long, pointed white, red, and raspberry triangle reminiscent of a cape with a white flap hangs from the left hip with an emblem design on it. Two belts with gold accent and chains hang from the shorts, one red, one raspberry. Shoes Tall red boots with a thick line of white going up the center, separated with thin gold lines to match the bottom. The heel is composed of a thick brown, white, and red rounded piece, while the toe has plaid coloring. The cuff is split in color to match the shorts, along with a single ruby triangle gem with blue ribbons hanging from it, connecting to a gold chain. Two pieces of pleated material sticks out from the top, one red, one white. Comes with white tights. Game is a Pop PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 6th Live. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Fortune Party Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 6th Live